


the bed next to mine

by zhangsyixing



Series: La La Land [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, and not a very good accident, live with it i guess, slight exhibitionism, this is literally just smut lol, this was an accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 03:59:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhangsyixing/pseuds/zhangsyixing
Summary: It's their thing now, for Baekhyun to call Joonmyun while he's in L.A.





	the bed next to mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!!! This isn't much of anything, but it's here and I hope you enjoy it!

Joonmyun stirs under his heavy covers in his bed, whining quietly as he buries his face back into his pillow, trying to fall back asleep. He can hear Heechan snoring in the bed next to his own. He sighs out and peeks an eye open to a dark room. It’s not even close to being light out yet. The alarm clock next to the bed blinks 4:37am.

He flips from his stomach to his side, hoping the new position will let him fall back asleep.

All hopes of that vanish when his phone vibrates on the bed next to his head. Joonmyun groans quietly as he picks it up and blinks a few times to get his eyes to adjust to the blinding screen.

**Our Baekhyunnie**

The phone vibrates in his hand as he glances over his shoulder at Heechan who is still sound asleep.

“Baekhyun?”

“Did I wake you?” Joonmyun hears the distant sound of a door click shut through the speaker of the phone and rusting as Baekhyun climbs into his bed.

“No, I woke up on my own.” Joonmyun looks at the dark outlines of the room as he listens to Baekhyun hum quietly into his ear, almost like he was here. “Did you need something?”

Honestly, Joonmyun knows what Baekhyun needs. After the first time, it kind of became an unspoken thing between them. Joonmyun is in LA, Baekhyun calls him at least once.

Baekhyun hums again and Joonmyun smiles to himself.

“Well…” He trails off, a smirk on his lips. “I guess if it’s nothing important, I should try and go back to sleep.”

“Wait, no,” Baekhyun says in a rush, and Joonmyun has to keep himself from laughing. “Don’t be mean, hyung. I’m the one who’s supposed to be mean.”

“Baekhyun-ah, you’re not mean at all.”

Joonmyun pulls the covers up over his head, leaving a little space for fresh air to come under the blanket. He moves back to his back and fiddles with the hem of his shirt.

“You know,” Joonmyun speaks up before Baekhyun can say anything. “Heechan is in the bed next to mine. He might hear me.”

“How does that make you feel?” Baekhyun asks, his voice wrapping around Joonmyun like silk.

“It’s hot.”

Joonmyun can practically see Baekhyun’s smirk.

“That’s my boy.”

Joonmyun hums quietly and teases his fingers into the waistband of his sleeping pants, skin pricking in anticipation. If he’s picking up Baekhyun’s hints, he’s bottoming tonight, and he has no objections to that whatsoever.

“I want you to fuck me so hard I won’t be able to walk straight tomorrow.”

Joonmyun hears Baekhyun groan quietly into his pillow and he mentally pats himself on the back. As much as Baekhyun tries to be goofy, he’s practically an open book. A complex one, but an open one nonetheless.

“Anything for you, hyung,” Baekhyun says as he moves around in his bed. The sound of blankets rustling is loud in Joonmyun’s ear. He hopes that Heechan doesn’t wake up any time soon. There’s as much nervousness in the pit of his stomach as there is arousal.

“I think that this happens mostly for your pleasure alone,” Joonmyun jokes, smile evident in his voice and he hears Baekhyun huff.

“Take off your pants and stop lying. You enjoy this just as much as I do.”

Joonmyun snorts but does what he’s told and slips his pants and boxers down to mid-thigh. He pushes up his shirt to under his armpits and lets his hands roam along his torso as he listens to Baekhyun’s steady breathing in his ear. He won’t be able to finger himself this time, which sort of sucks because he wants to experience what Baekhyun is experiencing in his mind, but it’ll suffice for now. When he gets home, Joonmyun plans on presenting his ass on a platter for Baekhyun to have as he pleases.

“I love fucking you, Joonmyun. Did you know that?” Baekhyun sighs out and a shiver runs through Joonmyun’s body. He hums softly, and scrapes his dull nails over his stomach and chest slowly. “You’re so good for me… So tight and pretty.”

Joonmyun’s cheeks flush at Baekhyun’s words, involuntarily, and his stomach clenches slightly. His body is so in tune to every word Baekhyun says, all of the dirty things he says makes Joonmyun’s body react by itself.

“Wanna feel you inside me, Baekhyun,” Joonmyun whispers as he tilts his head back, pushing it into the pillows. Heechan is still snoring away on the other side of the room, oblivious to what is happening under Joonmyun’s covers. “You always fuck me so good.”

“Can you feel my hands on you?” Baekhyun asks, and as soon as it registers in Joonmyun’s mind, it’s almost like he _can_ feel Baekhyun’s fingers dancing across his skin. Gripping onto his arms, his tongue licking up the column of his neck. He is everywhere, overwhelming Joonmyun in the best way.

Joonmyun breathes out a ‘yes’ as his pants slip past his knees and his legs fall open, begging for Baekhyun to be between them. His cock is slowly hardening on his lower stomach, filling and begging for attention.

“Feel my hands on your cock,” Baekhyun moans softly, and a spike of pleasure shoots up from Joonmyun’s groin and tickles his scalp. “Feel me taking you into my mouth, and swallowing around you.”

“Fuck.” Joonmyun feels like the wind was knocked out his lungs, and his toes curl into the sheets. His cock twitches against his torso, almost fully hard just at the sound of Baekhyun’s voice. “Fuck it’s so good, Baekhyunnie.”

Joonmyun brings his fingers up to his mouth and gathers spit in them before reaching behind himself and pressing his middle finger against his hole, prodding gently and whimpering softly. He wants Baekhyun inside of him more than anything right now.

Joonmyun hears the slick of Baekhyun’s hand on his cock and wishes it was his own. He lets out a stuttering breath, waiting for Baekhyun to say something more. Waiting to be fucked. His hips roll up, into nothing, begging for a touch, for anything.

“Joonmyun. Joonmyun, fuck, you’re so good,” Baekhyun moans loudly into his ear and Joonmyun bites down hard on his bottom lip, holding back a moan that would surely wake Heechan. “You’re touching yourself, right?”

“Yes, yes,” Joonmyun says in a rush, his free hand moving between his thighs to grip his cock and stroke himself slowly. He lets out a whine as he moves his hand slowly, savoring the feeling. It’s all so sensitive.

“God, I wish I could see you right now, see your face as you get yourself off,” Baekhyun says into Joonmyun’s ear, making Joonmyun shudder and squeeze his cock gently. “Wish I was fucking you into your bed, making you beg for more.”

“Fuck, I want more, please I need more,” Joonmyun begs, not just because Baekhyun wants him to, but because he does need more. He needs to feel full and he can’t, he needs Baekhyun here and he can’t. He needs so much.

Joonmyun rolls his hips up into his fist, gasping softly and muttering Baekhyun’s name. He’s dumbly close already, but he just feels so desperate for release. He whines into the pillow, a little louder than he should’ve and he hears Heechan grunt from his bed, making Joonmyun still momentarily.

“Did you wake him up?” Baekhyun asks, panting into the phone, just for Joonmyun to hear.

“I don’t know,” Joonmyun whispers, and swallows thickly. The arousal in his stomach is overpowering the fear of being caught. It’s like they’re walking hand in hand.

Joonmyun begins to stroke himself again as he presses two fingers against his hole. He hears Baekhyun’s hand still, wet and sinful against his skin. He hears Heechan roll over and begin snoring again. His orgasm builds too quickly and soon he’s whimpering out Baekhyun’s name. Begging for him to fuck him harder, faster.

“Fuck, come for me Joonmyun,” Baekhyun groans, and Joonmyun does just that. The white heat building in his stomach tightens until it becomes too much. He comes in stripes over his stomach and hand, panting hard into the dark space under the blankets. Sweat is clinging onto his skin, and dripping down the backs of his legs as his muscles spasm a few more times. Baekhyun comes a few moments later, obviously just as needy as Joonmyun is.

Joonmyun pulls down his blanket for fresh air, and shivers when the cool air rushes down into the blankets and over the come on his stomach.

“Are you sleepy, Baekhyunnie?” Joonmyun asks after it’s quiet for a while. He hears Baekhyun hum, a smile in his voice.

“Sated, kind of.”

“Kind of?”

“It’s not as fulfilling as when you’re here with me.”

Joonmyun sighs softly, because he knows. He doesn’t leave his leader duties often to relax, but when he does, Baekhyun always seems to amplify his clinginess. He doesn’t blame him, he misses Baekhyun when he’s gone as well. “I’ll make up for it when I’m back in a few days, yeah?”

“Please. I’d love to really fuck you into next week.”

Joonmyun rolls his eyes, but promises Baekhyun that it’ll happen. He wants it to happen, but sometimes Baekhyun needs to be teased, too. Plus, it’s fun to make Baekhyun desperate and whiny.

“Go to sleep, I’ll talk to you soon.”

“Night, Myunnie, have a good day. Love you.”

The members say, ‘I love you’ to each other all the time, but for some reason, this time Joonmyun feels it just a little bit more.

“Love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if you read the whole thing. I love the whole idea of bbh calling junmyeon and them having phone sex so here's this. Honestly, not supposed to be a series, but things happen.
> 
> Anyway! If you Did read this all thank you, really! It means a lot! I hopefully will post something new soon!
> 
> If you want to talk or have any questions please feel free to talk to me on twitter @tinyieader
> 
> have a good day! ily all!! - sarah ❤️❤️❤️


End file.
